1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to systems capable of recording the occurrence of specified events and more particularly to metering telemetry systems for recording meter data, time data, power outage information, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric utilities have in recent years greatly increased their use of recording devices. The recording of various data from metering devices stems from the need to have accurate information about the electric utilities' power distribution network. This data, which typically includes at least real time information, energy consumption and power outages, is used for a variety of purposes. These purposes may include load surveys, billing of customers, establishing the needs of customers or for justifying rate schedules. Recording devices fulfilling the utilities' needs for this information have to date typically been of the magnetic tape variety.
The recording of utility metering data for extended periods of time, typically on the order of a month, utilizing magnetic tape recording devices is well known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,059,239 issued to C. J. Snyder on Oct. 16, 1962; U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,329 issued to B. E. Lenehan on Sept. 8, 1964; U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,821 issued to A. J. Petzinger on June 15, 1965; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,470 issued to C. J. Snyder on Sept. 30, 1969 are examples of magnetic recording devices. Translation of the recorded data is provided by a translator. Examples of such a translator include U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,484 issued to A. H. Maxwell, Jr. on July 18, 1972 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,724 issued to C. J. Snyder on May 14, 1971.
While magnetic tape recording devices enjoy almost exclusive use for utility recording needs it nevertheless remains desirable to develop a solid-state recording device. A solid-state recording device has no moving parts. There are, therefore, no mechanical failures due to worn out parts. Also, it is easier and cheaper to provide a battery backup for a solid-state device. Additionally, a solid-state memory may automatically be encoded with information regarding meter readings and customer identification thereby eliminating human errors during collection of the data cartridges. Lastly, in a completely automated system wherein the recordings are remotely read over a phone link or the like, the solid-state recordings may be easily read and erased without the need for sending an employee in the field to retrieve the data cartridges. The present invention is for a solid-state event-logging device having these and other advantages.